Banho Chocante
by Dracona Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando o jovem Sirius sem querer toma uma poção de invisibilidade?


Banho Chocante - by Relle / Traduzida por Dracona Malfoy

-Pontas, ei! Não adicione isso! - Sirius disse enquanto olhava o garoto que usava óculos ao seu lado.

-E… por que não?- Tiago perguntou enquanto jogava as raízes de planta no seu caldeirão borbulhante, e olhava para Sirius com a sombrancelha arqueada.

-Bem… é que achei que você adicionava aquele primeiro… só isso - Sirius murmurou fracamente.

-O que é isso?- ridicularizou Tiago, com um sorriso forçado no rosto - O grande Sirius Black– com medo?

-Não - Sirius respondeu ousadamente, estufando o peito - Por que eu deveria?

-Você deveria - Tiago disse seriamente - Afinal, é você quem vai testar a poção, não eu.

-Quê?!

-Cinco pontos da Grifinória - Professora Merchant, a mestra de Poções, disse de sua mesa -Sem mais ataques Sr. Black, do contrário serão mais pontos.

Sirius concordou acanhadamente antes de se virar para Tiago e dizer:

-Não vou ser eu quem vai testar isso. De jeito nenhum –disse com a voz alterada.

-É claro que vai - Tiago afirmou convicto enquanto esfolava alguns sanguessugas -Isso era pra cheirar tão mal assim?

Sirius aproximou sua cabeça perto da mistura verde e cheirou, "Urgh!" levantando a cabeça em seguida.

-Eu não vou beber isso!

Tiago olhou em volta do resto da sala.

-O nosso é o único verde, Almofadinhas, por que o nosso é verde e o do Aluado é rosa?

-Por que você é uma porcaria em Poções e está tentando me matar? - Sirius sugeriu.

-Nah, eu sou uma porcaria em Feitiços – essa é a matéria que eu tento te matar - Tiago assegurou-o enquanto tratava de misturar a gosma verde -Poções é onde eu tento te humilhar.

-Ah! Quão tolo fui de esquecer isso! - Sirius disse enquanto preguiçosamente acenava uma mão no ar -Acho que você não precisa se esforçar muito para me humilhar nesta matéria. A professora Merchant faz isso pra você. Ruim, sádica, demônio em forma de mulher - ele murmurou.

Tiago cheirou a poção novamente.

Isso realmente cheira mal, Almofadinhas…- disse enquanto tampava o nariz -E Aluado e Rabicho não parecem afetados por cheiro algum.

-Eu ficaria surpreso se Aluado conseguisse cheirar algo além do sovaco do Rabicho - Sirius murmurou no ouvido de Tiago, que deu um sorriso forçado - Quer dizer… ele realmente cheira mal, Pontas.

-Diga isso a ele!

-Eu tentei dar uma dica a ele, mas ele simplesmente não se toca! - Sirius disse exasperado - Quer dizer, pegue como exemplo o dia que tranquei ele no banheiro com xampu, condicionador, sabonete _e_ uma escova pra esfregar as costas! Eu voltei uma hora depois, e ele ainda estava lá com seu uniforme– pingando! Ele nem ao menos _usou_ as coisas que deixei lá!

-Você teve essa idéia de quando eu e o Aluado fizemos isso com você! - Tiago disse, rindo silenciosamente da memória - Eu lembro que fizemos isso porque você tinha entrado numas de "sem banho" por um mês e já estava começando a espantar as pessoas!

-Eu estava seguindo 'O culto Snape' - Sirius respondeu suavemente -E além do quê, _eu me toquei_."

Ambos os garotos riram, mas pararam diante do olhar da professora. Sirius olhou para Tiago, e depois para Pedro, e tampou o nariz enquanto fazia uma careta. Tiago tentou esconder sua risada colocando tampando a boca com as mãos, o que fez com que suas risadas soassem como roncos. Sirius riu dele.

-Certo! - disse a professora Merchant enquanto levantava-se, com seus cabelos negros domados - Considerando que todos parecem ter terminado já que tem tempo para brincar e rir… - disse enquanto olhava para Sirius e Tiago - É hora de ver se a suas poções para crescer cabelo funcionam ou não - ela deu um olhar maldoso para o caldeirão de Tiago e Sirius cujo conteúdo verde borbulhava enquanto o de todos os outros borbulhavam uma poção rosa.

-Acho que estamos fritos, Pontas - Sirius murmurou pelo canto de sua boca.

-Não - Tiago murmurou de volta -Você está frito. Você vai tomar a poção… não eu.

Sirius ponderou e enquanto fazia isso percebeu o olhar de Remus. Remus olhou para o caldeirão de Sirius com apreensão antes de olhar para Sirius. Sirius notou e o pânico tomou conta do seu ser.

A professora de olhos gélidos olhou para os garotos de cabelos escuros diante dela e disse:

-E eu acho que– Ah, sim–que o senhor Potter e o senhor Black ficariam honrados de demonstrar suas perfeitas habilidades em poções - um sorriso cruel brilhando em seu rosto - Levando em consideração que nem ao menos se deram ao trabalho de prestar atenção ao seu caldeirão.

Sirius e Tiago olharam para a poção verde borbulhante e depois para a professora de olhos frios, que os encarava intensamente.

-Professora? - Tiago ousou perguntar, enquanto a maior parte dos sonserinas tentavam abafar o riso.

-Potter, encha um copo e dê para Black. Vamos ver se funciona - Merchant expressou enquanto sentava em sua mesa, cruzando os braços no peito, olhando para Tiago, com sadismo estampado em seu rosto.

Tiago olhou para Sirius, com seus olhos dizendo tudo que não poderia dizer com palavras, enquanto ele enchia um copo com a mistura viscosa e passava pra Sirius.

-Seu drinque, Almofadinhas - ele murmurou, com a voz baixa.

Sirius arqueou uma de suas sombrancelhas pretas enquanto sacudia o copo com a poção.

-Tá mais pra essência de gambá - reclamou quando o cheiro entrava por suas narinas.

Sem embaçar, Sirius encostou seus lábios no canto do copo e bebeu de uma vez. A sala inteira segurou a respiração – sonserinas esperando que Sirius se envenenasse e morresse (pelo menos Snape) e os grifinórios esperando que a poção desse certo e Sirius ficasse bem (pelo menos Tiago, Remus e Pedro).

Os grifinórios começaram a arrancar os cabelos quando Sirius começou a engasgar, segurando a garganta como se tentasse desalojar algo. Os olhos castanhos de Sirius olharam na direção dos olhos azuis de Tiago, que estavam em alarme, enquanto ele pouco a pouco desaparecia

-Pontas? - Sirius murmurou no seu pescoço , fazendo uma brisa fresca bater em seu rosto.

-EU MATEI SIRIUS! - Tiago gritava histérico - EU MATEI ELE!

Snape não se agüentando, começou a gargalhar. Ele riu! Snape riu! Riu! _Snape estava rindo!_

-É óbvio o que aconteceu aqui - a fria professora de Poções tentava dizer em meio a arfadas e interjeições de puro contentamento - Os senhores Potter e Black adicionaram a raiz de planta antes das três cascas de árvore, mexeram a poção muito forte para o lado errado _e_ deixaram o caldeirão muito tempo no fogo - ela completou olhando diretamente para Tiago - E tudo isso podia ser evitado se você e o senhor Black prestassem atenção à minha aula.

Snape sentou com um sorriso emplastado no rosto enquanto olhava os grifinórios se acumulando em volta da bancada de Potter e Black, e o seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando ele olhou sua poção perfeitamente feita. Ele sentiu uma mão atrás de sua cabeça, e a próxima coisa que Severo Snape viu foi sua cabeça sendo enfiada poção abaixo.

Grifinórios e sonserinas gargalhavam histericamente quando Snape levantou sua cabeça – uma irritada carranca estampava seu rosto ensopado com a poção. A Poção de crescer cabelos tinha funcionado e Snape estava com uma barba e um bigode tão longos quanto os de Merlin – suas sombrancelhas não ficando atrás.

-BLACK! - gritou a professora Merchant, sem traço algum de bom humor - VINTE PONTOS SERÃO TIRADOS DA GRIFINÓRIA! AGORA VENHA AQUI PARA A MINHA MESA– _AGORA_!

A porta da masmorra abriu com um grande rangido e fechou-se em seguida.

-BLACK! NÃO _SE ATREVA_ A DEIXAR ESTA SALA! VOLTE AQUI _AGORA_!

Mas era claro que Sirius iria fazer o maior uso possível de sua forma invisível. Tiago olhou para Remus e Pedro com um sorriso maroto.

~~

Ameaçados de pegarem detenções até o fim de suas vidas, os marotos restantes saíram à procura de Sirius, enquanto a professor Merchant aguardava impacientemente, em seu escritório, o seu retorno. Não era que eles realmente _queriam_ entregar Sirius para a cadela, mas eles não tinham realmente nada a fazer a respeito. Talvez tenha até sido sorte que Poções foi a última matéria do dia, assim teriam tempo suficiente para procurar Sirius sem se preocupar em se atrasarem para a próxima aula.

-Como vamos encontrá-lo? - chiou Pedro, fechando a porta do escritório da professora Merchant atrás de si, tremendo, ligeiramente, de sua fúria.

-Procure por destruição- Tiago simplesmente respondeu.

-Um Sirius Black invisível…- Remus murmurou, balançando a cabeça e tentando esconder o riso -Eu quase sinto pena dos sonserinas.

Enquanto andavam pelo uma vez escuro e úmido corredor que levava ao Salão principal, eles perceberam que as paredes não eram mais escuras e úmidas. De fato, elas eram claras como as da sala comunal de Grifinória, o vermelho e o dourado brilhavam nas paredes numa tentativa de emputecer os sonserinas.

-Vejo que ele não perdeu tempo - Tiago comentou, sorrindo para as paredes e depois para os amigos.

-E algum dia ele perdeu? - Pedro murmurou.

-Onde será que ele está agora? - Remus perguntou.

-Onde você iria se você Sirius e estivesse invisível? - Tiago perguntou sem rodeios - Só pense nisso.

-A sala comunal de Sonserina? - Remus respondeu em voz alta enquanto pensava - Porque agora que ninguém pode vê-lo, ele pode seguir um sonserino para dentro da sala comunal e fazer tudo que sempre quis fazer desde o primeiro ano... - ele seguiu seu raciocínio quando foi interrompido por gritos.

Nesse momento, uma garota sonserina esbarrou em Pedro, o que causou um efeito dominó que fez com que todos fossem ao chão. Ela estava correndo tão rápido que não vira por onde estava indo.

-Vê se presta atenção - Tiago reclamou enquanto ajudava Pedro a se levantar - Você deveria olhar por onde anda.

-Talvez essa garota não havia percebido que estava na companhia de grifinórios, porque afinal de contas, ela se desculpou -pensou Remus –Ela deve achar que somos sonserinas pela reação de Tiago, seu tom de voz não é típico dos grifinórios.

-Eu sinto muito – desculpou-se garota - Se ele apertar com força talvez pare de sangrar - ela disse, com a voz num tom um pouco elevado, enquanto seu rosto estava um pouco perturbado. Ela certamente estava com pressa.

-Por que estava correndo com tanta pressa?- Remus perguntou, esperando que a garota não percebesse que eles não eram de sua casa.

-Oh– vocês não viram a sala comunal então! - ela disse dramaticamente, fazendo com que a idéia de Remus de que ela não sabia que eles não eram de Sonserina estavam corretas. Ela deveria ser uma sonserino bem estúpida então. - Está _terrível_!

-Por quê? - perguntaram os três grifinórios em coro.

-Bem… está _rosa_! Rosa brilhante… as cadeiras foram transformadas em marshmallows, em cima da lareira tem uma grande placa em vermelho néon que diz 'Grifinória é o que rola! Sonserinas são bobocas!' e no lugar das camas têm casinhas de cachorro em forma de castelo! - ela parou ao ver os três rolarem no chão em gargalhadas histéricas - Isso não engraçado! Quem fez isso– o que obviamente foi um grifinório – vai estar na maior merda com a professora Merchant. Agora, saiam do meu caminho, eu tenho que avisá-la antes que alguém saia da sala comunal com o cabelo rosa e cartazes nas costas dizendo 'Eu sou gay/lésbica– Beije-me!' Eu tenho tanta sorte de que não chegou a acontecer comigo. Eu tenho que agradecer O'Neil depois… - ela murmurou antes de empurrar Tiago e Pedro e correr para o escritório da professora Merchant.

-Merlin…- Tiago murmurou ao mesmo tempo que tentava não rir - Ele vai ficar tão encrencado.

-Eu não sabia que ele chegaria a tanto! - disse Pedro com medo.

-Almofadinhas não liga! - Remus riu - Nós tivemos foi sorte da garota não ter percebido as paredes também, do contrário ele teria dito isso à professora também.

-Tenho certeza de que ela notará de qualquer jeito…- Tiago murmurou entre risos - Você tem que admirar sua coragem. Olha o que ele fez.

-Então, onde será que nosso velho e querido Almofadinhas estará agora? - Remus questionou.

-Não tenho idéia… vamos tentar nossa sala comunal… ou o banheiro das meninas…- Tiago sugeriu enquanto sorria marotamente.

Então estava acertado. Os três fizeram menção ao caminho que levava aos sete lances de escada que os levaria a sala comunal de sua casa, mas foram distraídos no quarto andar quando viram Snape. Bem… Snape travestido. De onde eles o viam– ele estava tentando entrar na enfermaria sem ser notado– Snape estava vestindo uma saia rosa, grandes botas pretas e seu magro e pálido rosto estava maquiado como as bonecas Barbie. É claro que os três grifinórios caíram novamente em meio a gargalhadas e levaram um tempo para se recompor.

Eles eventualmente chegaram a sua sala comunal e entraram depois de darem a senha.

-E agora? - Pedro perguntou.

-Bem… se eu estivesse nos sapatos de Almofadinhas eu iria dar uma olhada no banheiro das meninas…- Tiago murmurou enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um adorável tom de rosa.

-Bem… qual deles? - Pedro perguntou mais uma vez, jogando-se numa cadeira.

-Não no dos primeiros anos, ewww, são crianças! - Tiago praticamente vomitou as palavras, enquanto também jogava-se numa cadeira -E mesmo Almofadinhas não é _tão_ perturbado.

-Eu vou verificar os do sétimo ano - Remus disse calmamente - Elas são mais desenvolvidas.

-ALUADO! - Tiago e Pedro gritaram antes de rirem.

-Quê? - o garoto com cabelos cor de areia respondeu, o calor em seu rosto aumentando -Você perguntou e eu ofereci uma resposta.

-Bem, eu nunca... - Tiago murmurou sorrindo de uma orelha à outra - Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse assim, Aluado, velho amigo - dito isso, Tiago deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Remus, sorrindo selvagemente - Mas eu acho que vou te acompanhar…- ele admitiu.

~~

Sirius ficou, segurando a respiração a mordendo o lábio de antecipação quanto as meninas do sétimo ano começaram a se despir. Ela estava para _tirar_ o sutiã, quando naquele exato momento, as portas se abriram e Tiago, Remus e Pedro entraram. Uma garota soltou um grito de pânico enquanto tentava cobrir seu tronco quase nu com as mãos. Tiago e Pedro espiavam sobre os ombros de Remus tentando ter uma vista melhor.

-POR FAVOR, SENHORITAS, NÃO ENTREM EM PÂNICO! - Remus falou num tom de voz elevado para uma sala cheia de garota seminuas que Tiago e Pedro comiam com os olhos - MAS NÓS TEMOS UM SIRIUS BLACK INVISÍVEL NESTE RECINTO!

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada para que as garotas soltassem gritos de terror, amarrassem toalhas em voltas delas mesmas e voassem para fora do banheiro numa grande massa de gritos, toalhas esvoaçantes, e cabelos molhados.

-Ah, Aluado…- Sirius reclamou - Você não poderia ter esperado um _pouco_ mais?

Dito isso, Remus caiu na risada e Tiago sorriu. Pedro olhava sobre seu ombro, olhando o último lampejo da garota que Sirius olhava.

-Você está numa encrenca danada, Almofadinhas velho amigo - Tiago disse antes de rir - Merchant vai te matar.

-Não se McGonagall me pegar primeiro - Sirius murmurou marotamente e os outros três sabiam que ele tinha aprontado alguma grande.

-Oh céus! O que você fez agora? - Tiago perguntou.

-Oh… você verá - Sirius disse e completou -E Dumbledore também…

Remus não teve outra alternativa senão sorrir.

-Tenho certeza que iremos - Remus murmurou e completou -Vamos, Almofadinhas. Nós temos que te levar– mas antes de deixar a cadela colocar as mãos em você, nós temos que ir na Madame Pomfrey. Nós sabemos que ela não te envenenará, mesmo que tenha a opção.

~~

Sirius sentou na enfermaria, agora totalmente visível, balançando as pernas ao lado da cama, cantando suavemente para si mesmo. Foi quando as portas da enfermaria abriram, e entraram por ela uma irritada Professora McGonagall e um Dumbledore com olhar divertido.

-Oi, Professor Dumbledore. Professora McGonagall - Sirius cumprimentou inocentemente.

Seus três amigos olharam com divertimento estampado em seus rostos para seu amigo.

-Como, Sr. Black... - a diretora de Grifinória disse com fúria escapando por cada poro de seu rosto -...você achou que era uma boa idéia encher todo o meu escritório com areia pra gatos?! - ela silenciou o maroto com um olhar -E como você chegou a maravilhosa conclusão de que era uma boa idéia encher o escritório do diretor Dumbledore com doces de Limão?!

Tiago, Remus e Pedro acharam uma difícil tarefa não rir histericamente, o que resultou em sons que lembravam porcos ao invés de risadas. Dumbledore sorriu para eles, piscando os olhos por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

Sirius sorria para McGonagall. Um sorriso que dizia, sem palavras, 'Meu, ela tá puta' e 'Eu to fudido'. As portas se abriram mais uma vez e por ela entrou uma mais que furiosa Professora Merchant. O sorriso de Sirius sumiu de seu rosto mais rápido que ele pudesse dizer 'Quadribol'.

Ela voou na direção de seu aluno, com seus olhos brilhando em fúria.

-Black! - ela disse num tom controlado, porém amedrontador -Como você _ousa_! Toda sala comunal de Sonserina– todas as masmorras! Venha comigo _agora_! - ela então arrastou Sirius pelo colarinho de sua blusa e depois voltando-se para Dumbledore e McGonagall, murmurou -Vocês podem lidar com ele quando _eu _tiver terminado.

Os três amigos de Sirius correram para a portar e ponto de ouvir o último pedido enquanto a Professora o arrastava pelo chão de mármore.

-Por favor Professora Merchant, eu sou muito novo pra morrer! Tem tantas pegadinhas que eu deixei pra fazer! - Merchant soltou um choro agoniado quando ouviu isso -Você não pode me matar. Você vai ser mandada pra Azkaban. Sua beleza vai estar arruinada. Por favor, Alanna. Posso te chamar de Alanna? Você tem que me deixar ir!

-Pobre Almofadinhas - Tiago murmurou, triste, ao ouvir a voz de Sirius sumir corredor abaixo -Tenho pena de você.

-Se você sente pena pelo Sr. Black, vire seu coração para Severo Snape. O pobre não consegue tirar aquela saia apertada, os coturnos e aquela maquiagem que Black azarou nele. Ele está tentando há mais de meia hora– e não me deixa ajudá-lo! - Madame Promfey bufou de raiva.

Os três grifinórios caíram na gargalhada e até mesmo Dumbledore e McGonagall tiveram um grande trabalho para manter sua expressões sérias.

~~

Fim


End file.
